disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references in non-Disney television shows/Live-action shows: M-Z
List of references to Disney in live-action television shows that were not produced or distributed by Disney. This sub-page contains only television shows with titles that start with the letters M through Z. :See also: List of references in non-Disney television shows/Live-action shows: 0-L ''M*A*S*H *In " : Part 1" (aired October 8, 1979), Hawkeye sings a part of "Heigh-Ho" from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In " " (aired December 13, 1982), Hawkeye and B.J. learn that the film The Moon Is Blue has been banned in Boston, due to its suggestive nature. As the two get excited, Major Winchester (David Ogden Stiers) declares that Boston would've banned Pinocchio. '' *The episode "Tomorrowland" (aired October 17, 2010) features Don, Sally and Bobby planning to go to Disneyland. *The January 10, 2004 show features a sketch in which Snow White impersonator known as "the Disney girl" auditioning for a movie. *The February 14, 2004 show features a couple going to Disneyland and the man uncovering a disturbing conspiracy. *The March 20, 2004 show featured a sketch in which Disney turned ''It's a Small World into a horror movie. ''Makes You Laugh Out Loud'' *In "Santa Makes You LOL" (aired December 23, 2016), one woman refers to the Scary Snowman as "the nightmare before Christmas". '' *In "The Grandparents" (aired February 11, 2001), Victor and Ida are sitting next to a Minnie Mouse stuffed toy at one point. *A Wuzzle costume can be seen in an episode. *In the episode "Luck of the Bundys" (aired September 26, 1993), Al and Jefferson are playing poker with some guys. Upon realizing that Al has a winning hand, Jefferson excuses himself briefly. He goes outside and yells: "I'm going to Disneyland!" *In the episode "Ship Happens: Part 2" (aired February 26, 1995), Al and Peggy find themselves stuck on a raft together with Gilbert Gottfried. Several references are made to ''Aladdin and Gottfried's character Iago. Gottfried also does a comedy rutine where he pretends to be Mickey Mouse on acid. *In the episode "How Bleen Was My Kelly" (aired October 15, 1995), Lucky the Dog says (in his internal monologue): "I'm going to rent me a One Hundred and One Dalmatians... and I don't mean the movie". '' *In the third episode of the first series (aired April 30, 2016), makes a joke that he saw the Lion, the Witch but not the Wardrobe and Snow White but only four dwarfs. Scrooge McDuck is later mentioned. *In the fifth episode of the second series (aired December 17, 2016), Jack Whitehall claims to have cried all the way through ''Inside Out. *In "Big Christmas Special" (aired December 24, 2016), Michael Ball and sing "When You Wish Upon a Star" from Pinocchio. ''The Michael McIntyre Story'' *In Episode 3, one early photo of Michael has his sister wearing a Mickey Mouse T-shirt. ''The Mick *In "The Mess" (aired February 14, 2017), Mackenzie calls Sabrina "Cinderella. The Middle *The two-hour season finale episode "Orlando" and "The Wonderful World of Hecks" (aired May 21, 2014), features the Hecks family going out for a road trip to Walt Disney World. *In "Hecks at a Movie" (aired February 17, 2016), movie posters of ''Zootopia and The Jungle Book are seen. *In "The Man Hunt" (aired February 24, 2016), Tigger is mentioned. *In "The Wisdom Teeth" (aired March 16, 2016), Mary Poppins is mentioned. *In "The Show Must Go On" (aired May 18, 2016), the musical version of Beauty and the Beast is mentioned. *In "Halloween VIII: The Heckoning" (aired October 25, 2016), April and Axel are wearing Cinderella and Prince Charming costumes. *In "Escape Orson" (aired January 2, 2017), Ariel, Belle and Pocahontas are mentioned. *In "Ovary and Out" (aired February 7, 2017), Snow White is mentioned. *In "Dental Hijinks" (aired February 21, 2017), Woody, Buzz Lightyear and Toy Story are mentioned. *In "Clear and Present Danger" (aired May 2, 2017), Moana is mentioned. *In "Catch of the Day" (aired October 10, 2017), Disneyland is mentioned. *In "Meet the Parents" (aired October 17,2017), Mike talks about Disney stock. *In "The Other Man" (aired January 9, 2017), Lady and the Tramp is mentioned. *In "Split Decision" (aired May 15, 2018), Disney Princess is mentioned. '' *In "Brief Re-Encounter" (aired October 21, 1978), Miss Courtney sings Some Day My Prince Will Come when she learns that her ex-fiancé, Albert, who is in fact a conman, is coming to see her at her school after 25 years of absence. *In "Who Loves Ya, Baby" (aired November 9, 1979), in class, Jamila naively mentions the name Mickey Mouses during a game of Crosswords concerning the plural of mouse. *The Lion King'' is mentioned in two episodes. *In "Will They or Won't They" (aired April 12, 2016), Danny imitates Donald Duck. *In "The Greatest Date in the World" (aired May 24, 2016), Mindy and Jody watch Cars. *In "There's No Crying in Softball" (aired June 14, 2016), Drew calls a girl a little Elsa. *In "My Kid Stays in the Picture" (aired June 21, 2016), Jessica Rabbit is mentioned. *In "Homewrecker" (aired July 5, 2016), Morgan mentions Jack Sparrow and Mindy mentions Narnia. *In "Margaret Thatcher" (aired October 18, 2016), Mindy mentions Mary Poppins. *In "Mindy Lahri is a Misogynist" (aired October 25, 2016), Cinderella is mentioned. *In "Concord" (aired November 8, 2016), Prince Eric is mentioned. *In "Hot Mess Time Machine" (aired February 14, 2017), Morgan mentions Freaky Friday and The Shaggy Dog. *In "Mindy's Best Friend" (aired March 21, 2017), Mindy compares Ben to Belle. *In "Jeremy & Anna's Meryl Streep Costume Party" (aired October 10, 2017) Beverly is asked if she is dressed as The Witch from Into the Woods. *In "The Midwife's Tale" (aired October 17, 2017), Frozen, Elsa, and Moana are mentioned. '' *In the pilot episode (aired September 23, 2009), Phil sings a ''High School Musical song. *The episode "Disneyland" (aired May 9, 2012), features the entire family going out for a day trip to Disneyland. *In "Other People's Children" (aired March 12, 2014), Lily is dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. *Cameron presents Lilly to the family in a Lion King-style scene, with "Circle of Life" playing in the background. *In one Season 6 episode, Phil does an exam about houses and one is Elsa's castle, or as Phil says: "Frozen's castle." *In "The Storm" (aired February 24, 2016), Belle, Elsa, and Ariel are mentioned. *In "A Stereotypical Day" (aired September 28, 2016), Mowgli, The Jungle Book and Tarzan are mentioned. *In "Halloween 4: The Revenge of Rod Skyhook" (aired October 26, 2016), Reuben is wearing a Tarrant Hightopp costume. *In "Thanksgiving Jamboree" (aired November 16, 2016), Jiminy Cricket is mentioned. *In "The Graduates" (aired May 17, 2017), Disneyland is mentioned. *In "Sex, Lies and Kickball" (aired October 18, 2017), Hannah Montana is mentioned. *In "Brushes With Celebrity" (aired November 29, 2017), The Little Mermaid is mentioned. *In "Tough Love" (aired December 6, 2017), Disneyland is mentioned. *In "In Your Head" (aied January 17, 2018), Walt Disney and Disneyland are mentioned. *In "Spanks for the Memories" (aired February 28, 2018) Ariel is mentioned. ''Mom *Two characters talk about the movie ''Frozen. *In "Caperberries and a Glass Eye" (aired April 14, 2016), Disneyland is mentioned. *In "Sparking Water and Ba-Dinkers" (aired November 10, 2016), Mary Poppins is mentioned. *In "Curious George and the Big Red Nightmare" (aired November 17, 2016), Disney World is mentioned. *In "Tush Push and Some Radishes" (aired April 6, 2016), Bonnie calls Christy Bambi. *In "A Cricket and a Hedge Made of Gold" (aired April 27, 2017), Christy calls a cricket Jiminy and "Circle of Life" is mentioned. *In "Two Thongs and A Hawaiian Funeral" (aired May 4, 2017), Bambi is mentioned. *In "Poodle and a Twinge of Jealousy" (aired November 30, 2017), Christy calls a dead mouse Mickey. *In "Spaghetti Sauce and a Dumpster Fire" (aired April 19, 2018), Puppy Dog Pals is mentioned. '' *During the '' episode (aired October 13, 1990), Joel asks of the location they arrive at, "Is that where they filmed The Boatniks?" They also joke about Boatniks 2. Later, as the group parades down the street after the bad guy, Nicky, drums are heard in the background, prompting Crow T. Robot to remark, "Wow, this Main Street USA parade is really getting thin." Tom Servo replies by saying, in Mickey Mouse's voice, "Hi, folks," to which Crow replies, "That's not Mickey, that's Nicky." As Nicky runs into a pueblo-looking building, Joel remarks, "He's running into the Haunted Mansion." *During the episode (aired August 22, 1992), as they watch as the children of Samar are marched off to be sacrificed, Joel and the bots sing, "Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's off to death we go..." In the same scene, Crow thinks the people are "early Disney employees". *In the Magic Sword episode (aired August 29, 1992), Tom Servo lists Cruella De Vil as someone, who is better looking than Estelle Winwood. *During the episode (aired January 30, 1993), Dr. Forrester apparently has a Little Mermaid bowl, because that is where his assistant Frank puts his caramel corn. At the end of the movie, as the group notices that Torgo was played by John Reynolds, the leaning scene is shown, prompting Crow T. Robot to remark that he "went on to do Torgo at Disney World". *In the episode (aired September 4, 1993), as James Wilson's father is sitting with a female acquaintance during a party, Crow remarks, "Walt Disney interviewing another Snow White." Also, while covered in "naked" paint, Tom Servo exclaims, "I'm a real boy!", which Joel refers to as "the Pinocchio syndrome". *In their viewing of (aired December 11, 1993), Tom Servo starts singing the "Cruella De Vil" song. *During the Jack Frost episode (aired July 12, 1997), when the group sees the ugly gang of bandits who terrorize Ivan and Nastenka, Crow calls them "the Seven Dwarfs", and names them thus: "Filthy, Rotting, Lousy, Skanky, Scabby, Septic and... Doc." Near the end, as everyone returns home on a sleigh pulled by three pigs, Tom Servo quips, "On, Wilbur! On, Gordy! On, Babe!" *In the Future War episode (aired April 25, 1999), as the gang prepares for battle against the cyborgs, one crew member turns to another, to which Tom Servo says on their behalf, "You gettin' this, Dumbo?" Moments later, as the gang invades a water treatment plant to set up dynamite to blow it up, Crow exclaims, "There are the Seven Dwarfs coming right at us!" '' *In "The In-Law Who Came Forever" (aired January 6, 1999), Sylvia claims for Morty to have lost his toupee when on ''Pirates of the Caribbean. ''NCIS *In a Halloween episode, one the characters talks about Sean Connery being Irish because of ''Darby O'Gill and the Little People. *In "Dead Reckoning" (aired March 31, 2009), Palmer mentions Disney World. *In " " (aired April 17, 2012), Tony DiNozzo briefly indicates that Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid was one of the hotter female characters. '' *In "Anonymous" (aired October 26, 2010), one of the characters talks about Dumbo using his ears to fly. *In "Reign Fall" (aired December 8, 2014), Sam Hannah was revealed to have gone to Disneyland with his daughter and her friends, and had dressed up as a Disney character to please her. The rest of the main characters also try to speculate which character he dressed up as (including Scar, Genie, the Beast, and others). Hannah eventually reveals in the ending that he dressed up as Sully from ''Monsters, Inc. *In the final moments of "Defectors" (aired November 23, 2015), Marty Deeks while attempting to flirt with Kensi Blye quoted a verse from The Little Mermaid, with Kensi also commenting just before Marty was arrested that he must have been "a fan of redheads with daddy issues". '' *In the first season of the show, then ATF-undercover agent Sonja Percy frequently referred to Christopher LaSalle's girlfriend Savannah as "Little Mermaid" in reference to her status as a redhead, an allusion to Ariel. *The protagonist, Jessica Day, has a copy of the musical ''Newsies that she has offered to in "Kryptonite" (aired September 27, 2011) despite her failure. *''Toy Story 3'' and Pixar are mentioned in an episode. *In "Misery" (aired March 21, 2017), The Parent Trap is mentioned. *In "San Diego" (aired March 28, 2017), "Circle of Life" is mentioned. ''Nissebanden'' *In episode 19, the opera singer imitates Donald Duck's voice when a card pops up to him. **Also, towards the end of the episode, a picture of The Three Caballeros can be seen. ''Northern Lights *In "Clash of the Santas" (aired December 21, 2008), during the "Snowball Smash" game, as the competitors smash the plates, the announcer mentions Happy, Grumpy, Sneezy, Dumbo, Pluto, Woody and Thumper. Not Going Out *In the series 1 episode "Stress" (aired October 27, 2006), Kate and Tim get into a fight over a 23 year old girl he had cheated on her with. Enraged, Kate declares "I'm not the one, who went out with a girl, so young, she had to lie about her age to see ''Finding Nemo". ''Off the Air *In "Sports" (aired December 23, 2014), one of the featured videos is the "Bim Bam Boom" segment of '' in which a man is wearing a Mickey Mouse hat. *In "Death" (aired December 30, 2014), the final video shown during the credits is Vince Collins's animated short "Life is Flashing Before Your Eyes" which includes a shown reference to Fantasia: specifically the scene of the crocodile and the hippo in reference to the "Dance of the Hours" segment. ''One Tree Hill *In one season 7 episode, Jamie says she enjoys Walt Disney World. *One of the new prisoners was mentioned to apparently have an affinity for Princess Jasmine, at least in one of the trailer spots. *In "WAC Pack" (aired July 11, 2013), when Dayanara Diaz gives John Bennett a manga-like picture she made for him, she explains that when she grew up she preferred manga to Disney Princesses. *Milt Appleday is a spoof of Walt Disney. *The series contains numerous other spoofs of Disney's parks, characters, and franchise. *In "Galentine's Day" (aired March 20, 2014), Ron Swanson complains that there no longer is quiet around him, saying that the girls at home is always watching ''Doc McStuffins. *In "Moving Up Part 1" (aired April 24, 2014), Ben & Leslie is walking through Muir Woods in San Francisco when Ben suddenly says "I'm on Endor. These are the redwoods George Lucas used to create the forest moon of Endor". *In "2017" (aired January 13, 2015), Andy & April goes into a house for sale and looks around. The seller of the house then mentions to the camera that he decided to sell the house so he could move to Orlando to live closer to Disney World. *In "William Henry Harrison" (aired January 20, 2015), Leslie is having interviews for ideas on the park and Herman suggests a park with attractions and sexy cartoon animals, saying it should be called Disneyland. *In "Leslie and Ron" (aired January 20, 2015), Leslie & Ron gets trapped in the parks department to talk things out. Leslie trying to get out says to Ben that the season finale of Game of Thrones is on tonight and that Khaleesi is marrying Jack Sparrow. *In "Gryzzlbox" (aired January 27, 2015), It is mentioned that Ben got distracted with a contract on December 18, 2015 because Star Wars: The Force Awakens had premiere. '' *In the 1981 television special version of the stage show, Pee-wee Herman's telephone system is nothing more than a tangled network of Donald Duck orange juice cans on cords with pegs connecting to various plug-ins. *In "Rainy Day" (aired September 27, 1986), Pee-wee pretends to camp indoors. As part of this, Magic Screen pretends to be a deer, to which Pee-wee says, "Hi, Bambi." *In "The Cowboy and the Cowntess" (aired November 15, 1986), the dinosaur family is seen watching home movies of their vacation. At one point during these movies, the dinosaur kids are seen wearing Mickey Mouse ear hats. Perfect Strangers *In "Falling in Love is..." (aired November 12, 1986), Larry and Balki sing part of Jiminy Cricket's song "When You Wish Upon a Star" after Balki confuses his song with Frank Sinatra's song "Young at Heart." Pose *In the pilot episode (aired June 3, 2018), Pray Tell urges Disney to watch itself, when he sees the House of Abundance dressed as Princesses and Princes. *In "Mother of the Year" (aired July 22, 2018), Pray Tell mentions Jessica Rabbit. Powerless *In "Emergency Punch-Up" (aired April 20, 2017), ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody is mentioned. ''Prohibition *In "A Nation of Drunkards" (aired October 2, 2011), Jack Roche of Chicago, talking about saloon keeper and committeeman Mike "Hinky-Dink" Kenna, says that he controlled the levee, which meant he could control votes. Roche concludes, "They could elect Mickey Mouse because they'd tell you who to vote for, and they did." Red Dwarf *In the series 4 episode "Meltdown" (aired March 21, 1991) Lister witnesses Winnie the Pooh being executed by firing squad, off-screen. Disturbed by what he's just seen, Lister notes: "that's something no one should ever have to see". *In the opening of "The Tanks We Get" (aired October 27, 1993), Harold introduces Red as "the high priest of the forest, the Grand Poobah, with an amazing resemblance to the Pooh Bear." *In the Experts segment of "Men's Night on the Mountain" (aired September 30, 1995), in response to a letter from a viewer that asks about how to get Hollywood to clean up its act in regards of language, nudity and violence, Red can't help but agree with the viewer in question, recalling that his wife Bernice once took him to see ''Mary Poppins, which he thought was so offensive that he almost got diabetes. When they sang "Supercalinarcolepticextrahalitosis", as he calls it, he almost lost his Licorice Nibs. *In "Coup de Grass" (aired 1999), before Ranger Gord shows his "educational" cartoon, he says that it was improved over his previous cartoon, that he improved the drawings and captured the character voices better, which he thinks is "very similar to Walt Disney's early progress," to which Red deadpans, "More Goofy, a little less Mickey Mouse?" *In the Adventures segment of "Hurricane Doug" (aired 1999), in trying to use a huge electric fan to quickly dry a newly-painted shed, the fan somehow gets wedged in the door to a pepper mill, causing pepper to spray all over the shed, ruining the paintjob, and Red and Walter to sneeze excessively. As this happens, Red, providing voiceover narration, quips, "Here's two of the dwarfs: Sneezy and Dopey!" *In the Possum Lodge Word Game segment of "The Ghost of Possum Lodge" (aired November 30, 2001), Harold has to get Dalton to guess the word "fly" to win the prize of a deluxe tattoo removal kit. As part of this, Harold mentions Dumbo and more importantly what he could do with his big ears. Dalton erroneously answers, "He could hear, that's for sure." *In "Masquerade Marathon" (aired 2001), Red remarks about how weird it is to see people in costumes running through the city as part of the title event and deadpans, "Looks kinda like a fire drill at Disney World." '' *In one episode, circa 1972, during a news sketch, Dan Rowan and Dick Martin announce that Disneyland is officially the new capitol of the United States: the west side of the country is Frontierland, New York is Adventureland, Alaska is Tomorrowland, and Washington, D.C. is not being changed at all: "It will still be the same Fantasyland it always was." *In "Utter Pranks" (aired October 2, 2011), at 44, the woman calls herself Donald Duck. *In "Rude Zoo" (aired October 2, 2011), at 31, the parrot's owner explains his parrot likes to "whistle while it works". *In "Extreme Rides" (aired November 9, 2011), at 35, an excerpt from ''Tron: Legacy is shown followed by the focus of the clip shown: a real-life light cycle. *In "Utter Fails" (aired September 10, 2012), at 29, the TV that is then smashed shows a poster for Up. *In "Welcome to 2013" (aired January 11, 2013), at 57, "Bare Necessities" from The Jungle Book plays in the background. *In "Totally Mashed" (aired January 17, 2013): **At 29, a scene from Cocktail is featured. **At 5, a scene from Toy Story 3 is featured. *In "Web Stars" (aired July 23, 2013), at 8, "You've Got a Friend in Me" from Toy Story plays in the underscore. *In "WTF?!?" (aired July 30, 2013), at 21, "Happy Feet" from The Muppet Show plays in the underscore. *In "Rude 'lympics" (aired August 20, 2013), at 48, the strongwoman is considered to have Disney Princess hair. *In "Bad Trips" (aired August 27, 2013), at 4, Evan's car that is modified is a replica of Lightning McQueen from Cars. *In "Mashed Up" (aired September 29, 2013), at 17, many songs from Mary Poppins are mixed into one upbeat song. *In "Planet Fail" (aired November 11, 2014) at 33, the father tells his children they are going to Walt Disney World. *In "Bad A** Beasts" (aired November 18, 2014), at 20, a rewritten transcript of The Lion King is based on what lions do in real life. *In "Viral Idols" (aired November 25, 2014), one segment shows a man trying to get her daughter to sing "Let It Go" from Frozen. *In "Masters of Disaster" (aired August 8, 2015), at 35, Demi Lovato's cover of "Let It Go" is used for the underscore. *In "Internet Icons" (aired August 16, 2015), at 48, one of the men is dressed as Mr. Incredible from The Incredibles. *In "Christmas Cracker 2015" (aired December 25, 2015): **At 42, statues of Olaf and Mickey Mouse can be seen at the house. **At 14, "Frozen Heart" from Frozen plays in the underscore. *In "Man v Machine" (aired February 22, 2016), at 1, a man dressed as Aladdin from the Disney film rides a skateboard that represents the Magic Carpet. Jafar is mentioned and "A Whole New World" briefly plays during another clip of a man on a skateboard. *In "Cats v Dogs" (aired March 7, 2016): **At 33, "You've Got a Friend in Me" from Toy Story plays in the underscore. **At 20, the intro is a parody of the Star Wars opening crawl, entitled Cats v Dogs: The Furs Awakens **At 13, the first setting has a Winnie the Pooh doll on a shelf. *In "World Wide Weirder" (aired March 14, 2016): **At 30, the boy sings "Let It Go" from Frozen. **At 22, the girl is wearing a T-shirt with Rapunzel from Tangled on it. **At 20, the boy uses a toy lightsaber against a man dressed as a Stormtrooper at Disneyland. **At 4, the man says he wants his home to look like Disney On Ice. *In "Welcome to 2017" (aired December 30, 2016), at 15, the song "Bare Necessities" from The Jungle Book is mentioned. *In "Animals Assemble" (aired May 16, 2017), at 35, a brief image of Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy is shown, complete with a sample audio of the song "Hooked on a Feeling" that is also used in the film itself. **The song also plays at 32. *In "Face Palms and face Plants" (aired May 23, 2017), at 36, a man dressed as Dopey from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs at Walt Disney World falls down onto a man dressed as Goofy. The song "Heigh-Ho" from the film is also heard in the underscore. *In "Cats v Dogs: The Rematch" (aired June 20, 2017), at 31, Mary Poppins is mentioned. Also, the song "A Spoonful of Sugar" from the film plays in the underscore. *In "Creature Chaos" (aired July 12, 2017): **At 49, the song "Hooked on a Feeling" plays as a raccoon is in a car, which is a reference to Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy. **At 41, the segment is called "Losing Nemo", and once the fish is flushed away, the song "A Whole New World" from Aladdin plays in the underscore. ''Sabrina the Teenage Witch *In "Disneyworld" (aired April 28, 1998), Sabrina goes to Disney's Animal Kingdom. *In the November 18, 1978 show, guest host Carrie Fisher did her opening monologue dressed as Princess Leia and talked to Obi-Wan Kenobi. This was followed by a sketch, where Princess Leia finds herself in the middle of a 1950's sci-fi movie. *On the October 4, 2008 show, guest host Anne Hathaway plays Mary Poppins in a sketch. Poppins reveals that Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is a rare and painful liver disease, that she is suffering from. It is also revealed to be an STD and that she has given it to both Bert and Constable Jones. *On the January 17, 2009 show, guest host Rosario Dawson plays Jasmine in a parody of ''Aladdin. The sketch features Jasmine and Aladdin being miserable on their tenth wedding anniversary and reveals that they have both slept with the Genie. *On the April 11, 2009 show, guest host Zac Efron reprises his role as Troy Bolton from the High School Musical films in the sketch High School Musical 4: New Senior Class, where he deconstructs the school's musical logic when he describes his education and first year in college. Walt Disney also appears and references the rumor of him being frozen. *On the October 17, 2009 episode featured a sketch called You Think I'm the Beast? It features several of the characters from Beauty and the Beast and has the Beast reveal that he thinks Belle is the "beast", while he's the "beauty". *On the May 7, 2011 episode featured a sketch called Below the Waves, which was a parody of The Little Mermaid. The song "Below the Waves" was a reference to "Under the Sea." *On the March 3, 2012 episode contains a parody of The Real Housewives of New Jersey titled The New Housewives of Disney, depicting the Disney Princesses in the roles of the housewives. *On the April 5, 2014 episode, guest host Anna Kendrick and the cast members sung the SNL monologue to the tune of "Belle" from Beauty and the Beast. **The same episode also featured a sketch based on The Little Mermaid. *On the January 16, 2016 episode, guest host Adam Driver plays Aladdin in another parody of Aladdin. The sketch features Aladdin and Jasmine out on a date, on the Magic Carpet, where horrible things keep happening to Jasmine: she gets hit by a bird, hit on the head by a bomb and finally gets the content of an airplane toilet over her. After that, the carpet crashes at an Air Force base. *On the October 15, 2016 episode, Colin Jost of the Weekend Update mentioned that the 2016 Election was like the movie, Up and later showed an image of Carl Fredricksen wearing a Drumpf Supporter Badge. '' *In "Maroon 8" (aired May 8, 2017), Happy Quinn mentioned about dating Jake Gyllenhaal 8 years ago in Morocco in which Toby Curtis brings up the movie, ''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time '' *In "The Rye" (aired January 4, 1996), Kramer's partner goes to ''Walt Disney World. ''Sesame Street Besides Disney distributing its videos in the UK, there are several references in this show as well. *The only three ''Muppets characters who appeared in this show were Kermit the Frog who demonstrated concepts and sometimes appeared as a reporter from 1969 to 2001 and in Elmo's World: Frogs in 2009; Rowlf the Dog who appeared in the "Song of Nine"; and Beautiful Day Monster who appeared in the earliest seasons of the show. Sesame Workshop never has the rights to these characters. *A picture of Miss Piggy appeared in two segments. *A Baby Fozzie plush can be seen in a girl's bedroom in a 1991 episode film segment. *The Anything Muppets performed "A Spoonful of Sugar" from the Disney film in a first season episode. *In the 1973 special Julie on Sesame Street, Ernie and Bert spot Andrews out on the street and try to remember where they've seen her. They recall her being from a movie about an "English girl" and "the umbrella over the rooftop," but Ernie ends up guessing Mary, Queen of Scots. *A Sesame Street cartoon dating as far back as 1977, "The Noble Ostrich", features a fleeting cameo by a mouse drawn to resemble Mickey, complete with black and white face, red pants, and yellow shoes. *C-3PO and R2-D2 made guest appearances visiting the neighborhood. *In a 1976 special, Bob Hope's World of Comedy, Big Bird claims that Donald Duck is one of his favorite stars. *In a 1979 episode, Telly Monster names TV programs that start with the letter M. Listed among them is Mickey Mouse. *When Big Bird learns the name of his counselor (Mickey), in a 1982 episode, he comments that he knows a mouse of the same name. Mickey groans, saying he knows him, too. *In an Ask Oscar sketch from a 1987 episode, Oscar states that "super-cali-fragile-istic-yucka-alidocious" is the longest grouch word, referencing the Mary Poppins song "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." *In a 1989 episode, Oscar reads the story of "Snow Grouch"; one of The Seven Dwarves comments after their day at work that he'll "never get used to that electric parade", a reference to the "Main Street Electrical Parade" (in which the Seven Dwarves march). *The Sesame Street character Super Nanny from a 1993 episode is a reference to Mary Poppins in name (she's truly Penny Pipkins), demeanor and attire. *When Santa Claus decides to retire to Florida in Elmo Saves Christmas, one of his elves has prepared for a visit to Walt Disney World by donning a set of Mickey ears. *In Grover's 140-character speech for the Shorty Awards, he includes Mickey Mouse. *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' has occasionally been spoofed, through the likes of Sesame Street groups as the Grouchketeers, the Birdketeers and several other variations. *A picture of Peter Pan and the Tick-Tock Crocodile appears in "Peter Piper P Products Perishes". *Ernie peers in on a toy Mickey on the cover of a 1979 Child Guidance catalog. *An edition of "Cookie's Crumby Pictures" previews the film Cookies of the Caribbean (a parody of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series) starring Cookie Monster as "Captain Snack Sparrow" as he tries to find Davy Jones' cookie jar. *During an animated segment of the Elmo's World episode "Mail", an announcer advises viewers to stay tuned for "Lady and the Stamp". *In the Elmo's World episode "Wild Animals", the Lecture Lady announces that following "Wild, Wild Kingdom" is The Lion King with Tiger Woods. *An interviewer for Fandango asks Elmo if he likes Up and WALL•E. Elmo says he likes all of the Pixar films, especially Toy Story 3. *In the Elmo's World episode "Skin", the All-About-Skin Channel advertises that their line-up includes "Skinny the Pooh!" *''Big Bird's Sesame Street Dictionary Volume 5'' features Ernie in the role of The Sorcerer's Apprentice as he whisks about various items, including an animated broom (like those seen in the film) and a newspaper announcing the headline "Apprentice Out of Control." Ernie wears a sorcerer's hat similar to Mickey's as he dances along to music played by a record player. *In the Elmo's World episode "Drums", the Drum Channel advises viewers to stay tuned for Drumbo. *A Sesame Street sketch parodying The Lion King was introduced as a "Walt Dizzy Film", with a small -like logo below, and an MGM-like circle of ribbons with a chicken in the spot of the studio's trademark lion. *Episode 4165 features a parody called "Pre-School Musical" all about getting along at preschool. Although the song is not a direct spoof of a tune from High School Musical, it resembles the style of music used in the movie and the Muppets used in the sketch resemble the cast members from the films. The sketch ends with a jab at the seemingly endless merchandising of the franchise as an announcer rattles off a list of spin-offs. *In the Sesame Street Season 42 press kit, Baby Bear's "Monsterbook" profile lists one of his favorite songs as "The Bare Necessities" from The Jungle Book. *Telly Monster visited the Magic Kingdom park, briefly, in Martin P. Robinson and ' blog "Sesame Family Robinson". '' *In one episode, Schemer is watching a clip of Clara Cluck. *In "Scare Dares" (aired November 18, 1991), Tito Swing of the Juke Box Puppet Band is dressed as Zorro. *In "Double Trouble" (aired December 23, 1991), the Thomas story ''Donald's Duck, which refers to Donald Duck, is one of Mr. Conductor's stories. '' *In "Kinetic" (aired February 26, 2002), three guys break into Lex Luthor's mansion. One of them speculates that Lex probably has a money pit that he swims in, like Scrooge McDuck. *In "Turbulence" (aired March 19, 2009), Tess Mercer (Cassidy Freeman) describes Clark's backpack as something out of ''High School Musical. She later tells Clark about her childhood and mentions that she used to fantisize about being The Little Mermaid. *In "Rabid" (aired October 9, 2009), Lois calls Tess "Cruella". *In "Isis" (aired October 22, 2010), Cat Grant calls Clark the Mickey to her Minnie. *In "Scion" (aired March 4, 2011), Lois calls Clark Chicken Little. '' *In "Ends" (aired November 5, 1999), it is revealed Tim and Sarry broke up at Disneyland Paris. *In "Changed" (aired March 2, 2001), Daisy claims to have met Fa Mulan until someone tells her the character "was from a Disney film. **Later, Daisy attempts to sing the song "Reflection" but with a bad memory. *On the September 28, 1987 show, there is a parody of Michael Jackson's "Bad" titled "Mad". At the end of the song Jackson says that "I'm Mickey Mouse" and his doctor replies: "Yes, you certainly do sound like him, don't you". *In the special "The Ronnie And Nancy Show" (aired April 17, 1988), Ronald Reagan's dog Lucky is revealed to be the true mastermind of the Reagan administration. Lucky reveals himself to have been behind The Strategic Defense Initiative, which he claims didn't catch Reagan's interest, until Lucky came up with the nickname "Star Wars". In the special Reagan is also shown to own Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse toys. *On the June 4, 1990 show, three of the show's puppets break into a toy store, in an attempt to liberate the toys. The toys inside the store include Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse and Pluto. *In "Secrets and Lies" (aired March 9, 2000), Jake notes that "Native American ladies can be very sexy. Look at Pocahontas." This causes Maddie to remark "Please, tell me, you don't mean the cartoon." Jake replies "Of course, not... Okay, what, there is another Pocahontas?" Step by Step *The two-part episode "We're Going to Disney World" (aired May 3, 1996 and May 10, 1996), features the entire family going out for a day trip to Walt Disney World. Suits *In "She's Mine" (aired August 27, 2013), one character mentions Mary Poppins taking the children into custody. *The show's logo is a parody of ''Mary Poppins. *Many Disney merchandise and clothing appeared during various episodes of the show. **A baby Mickey Mouse musical toy can be seen in "The Bullard Family" episode (aired January 24, 2005) as a cure to get Rylan to sleep. **Posters of Mickey and Donald can be seen in Andrew's room as well as stickers of Mickey, Donald and Goofy on Andrew's door in The Weston Family episode (aired February 14, 2005). **In the Moy Family episode (aired June 25, 2008), when Hayley becomes disrespectful to her mother, a bedsheet with Cinderella on it can be seen. **A little girl was reading the Alphabet A-Z book in one episode. ''Supergirl *In "Mr. and Mrs. Mxyzpitlk" (aired February 20, 2017), Mxyzpitlk sings "A Whole New World" from ''Aladdin. *In "Schott Through The Heart" (aired April 16, 2018), Disneyland is mentioned. ''Supernatural *In "Sympathy for the Devil" (aired September 10, 2009), the hospital room Bobby recovers in is labelled A113. Taxi *Louie is trying to catch and kill a mouse in his office and proclaims "Minnie is going to be a widow!" Terra Nova *In "Genesis (Part 1)" (aired September 26, 2011), when Jim trespasses in one area, the security camera watching him is labelled "CAM A113". The Thin Blue Line *In "Come on You Blues" (aired December 12, 1996), Constable Goody puts on his helmet backwards and imitates Donald Duck. Timeless *In the pilot episode (aired October 3, 2016), children sing "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?". *In "The Lost Generation" (aired February 6, 2017), Disneyland is mentioned. The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson *In one episode from 1982, Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston guest starred on the show to promote the release of their book "Disney Animation: The Illusion of Life". *In episode 4 of season 2 (aired February 24, 2017), feels like a Disney Princess. *The February 11, 2001 show featured a sketch that parodied Ray Lewis' decline to say "I'm going to Disney World" after Super Bowl XXXV because of his murder case. The sketch depicts Disney "making it up to him" by placing him in several animated films, with Lewis fleeing the scene whenever a character dies. *A segment from May 11, 2002 features a "sequel" to ''Bambi titled Bambi 2002, in which Bambi's mother is revealed not to have died and she and Bambi fight terrorists. *A segment from March 6, 2004 titled "Cartoons and Your Government" satirizes censorship of classic cartoons and shows several clips from cartoons, including those by Disney. ''The Twilight Zone *In " " (aired October 9, 1959), Lou (played by Disney veteran Ed Wynn) has a painting of Cinderella hanging in his apartment. *Alan mentioned in an episode that Louis loves ''Phineas and Ferb. *Alan mentioned his love for The Lion King in an episode. '' *In "Ice Cream for Ke$ha" (aired April 22, 2011), Tori says she wants to marry a prince at age 16 because many princesses aged 16 had done so. This could be a reference to many Disney Princesses marrying at age 16. *In "The Truth About Will and Dogs" (aired December 15, 1998), Will refers to Jack as "Cruella De Vil". *In "The Unsinkable Mommy Adler" (aired February 9, 1999), Jack rents ''Star Wars for the friends to watch. This annoys Will and Grace, with the latter noting that they've seen it so many times that she has dreams about Jabba the Hutt. Afterwards, Jack expresses a conviction that C-3PO (along with all other robots in Sci-Fi) is gay. *In "Homo for the Holidays" (aired November 25, 1999), Will refers to Karen as "Cruella". Later, after Jack learns that his father isn't his biological father, he declares that he just hopes that, when he finds him, he doesn't wear a black helmet and speaks with the voice of James Earl Jones. This prompts Will to imitate Darth Vader and say: "Luke, you're a homo". *In "Crazy in Love" (aired February 1, 2001) Will mentions having been hit on by a short guy, who begged Will to see his Lion King memorabilia. To which Jack replies "Hey, when was the last time some guy offered to show you his 'Pumbaa'?". ''World of Dance'' *In the first episode (aired May 30, 2017), Jennifer Lopez mentions Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. '' *In the episode "The Retreat" (aired January 18, 1999), the company is planning to go on a retreat and Matt is tasked with coming up with a location for it. This prompts Liz Tricoli to protest because it's three days out of her life and she doesn't want one of The Mighty Ducks decide where she'd spent them. *In "The Bird & The Bee" (aired October 30, 2016) and "Boo" (aired November 6, 2016), the character Mr. Big is based on the ''Zootopia character of the same name. *In "Miss Smashing" (aired November 27, 2016), the host's question to the mirror is based off a quote said by the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In "The Time Being" (aired December 4, 2016), the Time Being fast forwards Elf's long explanation. This plays homage to a scene in Alice Through the Looking Glass where Time fast forwards through Alice's explanation. ''The Young Ones *In " " (aired May 8, 1984), the boys go on the TV show ''University Challenge, which is hosted by Bambi (played by a human and a reference to University Challenge's original host, Bamber Gascoigne). Mike claims that he and Bambi are old friends and that he introduced him to Walt Disney. Upon meeting Bambi at the TV studio before the University Challenge taping, Neil starts to cry and says, "I'm just remembering, like, that bit when you got lost in the snow, and the little rabbit found you, it was so beautiful." We also learn Bambi starred in a porn sequel called Bambi Goes Crazy Ape Bonkers with his Drill and Sex, to which Neil responds, "Is that true, Bambi? Did you do a Disney nasty?" Category:Non-Disney Category:Lists